The Butterfly Trainer
by MistyLilyValley
Summary: With the recent arrival of Posibelle and Marisol, the fairies of Pixie Hollow prepare to stock up supplies for Fairy Camp on the mainland. While trying to pinpoint Mari's direct talent, it becomes apparent that Mari has a way with butterflies. As butterflies become threatened on the mainland, will Mari and her friends be able to save them in time? (Sequel to The Fairy w/o a Talent)
1. Chapter 1 - Expected Arrival

The Butterfly Trainer – Chapter One

* * *

_Did you ever wonder where nature got its glow? Well, of course you do … we fairies may make ourselves scarce when it comes to bringing seasons to the Mainland, but it's not just the seasons that we help along …_

A fairy paused from tugging a book into her library as the sun peeked through her rosemary curtains. Flitting over to pull aside the shades, she inserted a tiny prism into the crystal slide that sat posed by her panorama window.

_No, we also help the simplest elements of nature shine, from the sorting of lights to aiding the rain pour down on a hot day …_

Screwing it tightly, she quickly floated back as the rays created a rainbow affect around the whole room as she flew up to collect the different samples into fairy-sized jars for later. Completely satisfied with her work, she drew open the curtains completely as she ducked in her room for a second with her light-weaving journal under her arm.

_Just like Animal fairies helping with baby animals, and water fairies bringing water to thirsty plants and animals, but then again you've probably heard all this before. This story's about my sister. Her late arrival proved to be no accident, for the reason was … well, you'll soon see for yourself …_

Stepping out into the clear blue air, she soon sighed contently as she threw up a shiny amount of pixie dust to settle over her as her wings started to glow pixie yellow. Soaring over her home, she smiled as the wonders of Pixie Hollow sparkled beneath her eyes.

"_There is magic everywhere, in the air you breathe,  
It's true for every living thing, why flowers bloom and all birds sing …"_

Little fishes floated along in water bubbles as water fairies guided them along the sky. One water fairy in particular was encouraging a baby goldfish to hop over the falls as a sudden gust of wind sent him flying back into the waves as an amused Vidia nearby spun in a mini cyclone, drying a baby bird as Fawn pulled a lily bud over to brush an eager little wet bluebird.

"_It's in the voice that guides you on the light that leads you home,  
It's in the moment your wings grow and you'll let go  
When you fly with me, let your heart believe …"_

Looking above the clouds, Posy smiled as she saw water fairies squeezing the gentle raindrops from the white puffs above their heads but her green eyes gleamed when she caught sight of the Second Star to the Right that glistened right next to the sun.

"_Dreams can take you anywhere if you just set them free,  
When you're true to who you are, you will always find your star …  
All the wonders you will see when you fly with me …"_

"Posy! Posibelle, come join us," she heard Iridessa call as she turned to see her other friend Fira, another light fairy, and her dive down into the mist that fell around them, trailing rainbow hues behind them.

"_Paint a rainbow in the sky, dance on every cloud,  
The world below is beautiful, keep it like a precious jewel  
Put a smile upon the sun, it shines for everyone,  
Sing the moon a lullaby every night …"_

Joining them, she held her journal under her left arm as she flew down after them in the spray. With the clouds parting in her wake she took her right hand, illuminating the lights down over the ground in several different arrays as she turned to let the sun warm her face as felt herself sliding down one of the rainbows in her wake of ecstasy. Laughing, she felt the shimmering sparkles add a touch of rose to her complexion as she slid down into a sunflower, standing to see her two friends as they came flitting down to join her.

"_When you fly with me, let your heart believe,  
Dreams can take you anywhere, if you just set them free,  
When you're true to who you are, you will always find your star …  
All the wonders you will see when you fly with me … When you fly with me …"_

Laughing with contentment, Iridessa commented, "Took you long enough to join us, what were you doing all morning?"

"Uh … experimenting, I guess," Posy replied with a smile, pinning a lock of her blonde hair back behind her azure vine headband.

"Experimenting?" Fira asked, pulling out a rainbow tube as she collected the light to bring to the mainland.

"Yeah, I've been collecting different color types of light to see which colors would benefit different plants or see which colors would benefit best for light lanterns," Posy said, pulling out her vials to show Iridessa as she took them from her hand and studied them. Watching Fira, she said, "I really wish you wouldn't take all of them, Moth, the meadow is beautiful with them."

"Oh, don't worry, Posi," Fira assured her friend as she collected a few more. "We'll make more on the mainland at Fairy Camp, but I'll leave a few here for you. I just need to need to take a few to get us started in between the summer rains."

"I understand," Posy replied, arcing a pale shade of rose with her hand as turned to hear Iridessa talking.

"We light fairies have plenty on our full plate of things to do, but Fawn told me during her last stop here that their having trouble with the butterflies up there."

"Butterflies?" Posy asked, intrigued.

"Yes, butterflies are commonly born in the spring, but they get their wings near the summer where the animal fairies paint them with their species' colors," they heard a fairy say as she flew over with a brown sash over her shoulder. Dressed in her new soft silver shirt and skirt and blue leggings with her brown hair braided prettily down one shoulder, there stood Nora as she beat her clear wings in a hover. A simple horn, bestowed to her by Queen Clarion, rested near the end of her sash as she heard Cocoa chattering away at her face.

"Where did you hear that, Nora?" River hollered from way above them, peeking out from above a raincloud that hung right above the meadow, her fingerless black gloves holding the edges of one of the clouds.

"How did you know it was Nora, Riv?" Iridessa called up as a few drops gently began to pour just past them.

"Dess, do I really need to …" River said before a quiet hand settled on hers as Silvermist poked her head up next to hers.

"I could tell, too, Dess," Silvermist answered for her as River smiled simply in reply.

"Well, if you look at them, they aren't really that far up where they can't hear us, you know," Posy said as she looked up to admire the rainbow hues again that remained.

"So, you're a scout now, huh?" Iridessa asked, eyeing the sash and the horn with a grin.

"Only when they need an extra pair of listening ears, per say," Nora said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Nora," River called, fluttering down just above them as she stood on the tip of a sunflower. "Are you going to answer my question?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Giggling, Nora leaned back against a lily leaf as she said, "Emma told me."

"Emma, I don't believe I've seen her before," Dessa said as she flew up to help Silvermist as she guided a sunbeam to radiate some of the blooms that laid still wet with moisture.

"Fawn has," Nora said, bending down to tickle Cocoa underneath his chin affectionally. "She likes to stay to herself sometimes, but she is quite the animal fairy."

"Emma," River murmured, thinking to herself for a moment. "Isn't that Winter's little sister that arrived last spring?"

"Yep, that's her," Nora replied with a knowing grin.

Catching on, Rosetta sat a hand to her hip as she came fluttering over as she casually asked, "And, who _is _this Winter that River mentioned?"

"Nobody important," River started as she hopped off her sunflower, unexpectedly making some of the water spray off onto Rosetta as her slighty drenched wings dripped and her wet bangs fell over her eyes.

Hearing Rosetta clear her throat, River turned to where she heard Rosetta say, "Sugar, I don't mean to be sore, but you got me wet."

Posy turned her head for a second as she saw River's dark blue eyes not really looking at Ro as she said, "Sorry, Ro, I didn't see you there."

As River sprinkled a bit of pixie dust over Rosetta's wings to drain the water out, Posy turned to Nora as she asked, "Hey Nora? Have you seen any sign of a laugh coming this way?"

Knowing that Posy was anxiously waiting for her sister's arrival, Nora replied, "Not yet, but the breeze I heard today seemed promising. You never know, she could be on her way here."

Turning back to the rainbow, a small gleam caught her eye as a rippling laugh warbled right down to meet them as a single small marigold petal rode the breeze past them and towards the tree.

Meeting her eyes, Nora smiled as she said, "You got your wish. Go on, we'll all see you at the tree." With a single nod, Nora brought her horn to her lips as her call echoed all the way to the Tree, to where Queen Clarion stood waiting on her balcony with a smile.

As fairies gathered at the Pixie Dust Tree, Posy was enamored to hear the streamings of song ring past her as the minstrel-talents sang around the Tree …

"_Pixie Dust Tree, Pixie Dust Tree, Pixie Dust Tree …  
Golden dust, hear our call!  
(Oh-Aa-Aa-Aaaaaaaaa-Aahh)  
A laugh is on its way, so hear us when we say …  
(May laughter give you wings …)  
Queen Clarions summons all today.  
(OoooOooohhoooo)  
At this very moment, a laugh is on its way …  
So, come and join us as we sing …  
(Welcome … Welcome … Welcome …)  
It's your Arrival Day!"_

Fluttering with all her might, Posy hugged her light weavings journal against her chest as her shimmering wings glowed and changed in her midst.

Making it to the Tree, Posy passed her journal over to Nora to hold for a moment as she met Queen Clarion at the foot of the Well. Clad in her favorite lavender dress and light green leggings, Posy stood next to the Well as Queen Clarion summoned Terence over with a level cup of pixie dust.

Posy's wings never did stop shimmering even as the dust settled over the marigold petal which rested next to a curved leaf. A few seconds passed before the laugh erected into a young fairy with wavy mahogany hair adorned in a flowery delicate marigold top and skirt. Looking up with a smile, they saw that the young fairy had deep emerald brown-shaded eyes almost like Posy's.

Helping the young fairy to stand, Queen Clarion let out a surprised gasp as she brought up Mari's wings, but brimming with pixie dust, they shrunk to her sister's wing size as her curious eyes turned down to where her bare feet stood just underneath the bare leaf.

However, as she turned it over and cuddled it up into her arms, Mari smiled as all eyes smiled to see a curled up cocoon peering out over her arms.

* * *

**So, here you go, the new 1st chapter of my new sequel, the Butterfly Trainer. :)**

**I hope this chapter makes a bit more sense to what I had planned, but who knows, the story might change and it will along the way.****I do not own Fira's character or the song "Fly With Me," so they are accredited to Disney Fairies. I just wanted to share it with you, cause when I heard it, I just loved it.**

**However, _Pixie Dust Welcome Arrival_, that is a bit of my song skills. I hope you enjoyed it.  
****Read and review, and let me know what you think in the reviews. Fly with you later. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Butterfly Wings

The Butterfly Trainer – Chapter Two

* * *

Worried about the murmurings she heard coming from the Queen's council chambers, Posibelle hugged her journal to her chest as she heard the door open to see Nora peeking out at her.

"Is everything ok, Posi?" she asked, softly shutting the door behind her, so smoothly that Queen Clarion's and the Minister of Summer's voices grew ever so fainter.

"Yes, just a little worried I guess," she said, allowing her wings to droop behind her.

Heeding that something was on her mind, Nora sighed as she sat to her knees next to Posi, where the dust warbled past their feet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just … Why wasn't Mari's talent revealed right away at the ceremony?" Posy asked Nora in wonder. "I mean, it doesn't often happen like that, does it?"

"Not always, but take it from me when I say that some fairies' talents reveal themselves in different ways, some more personal than show," Nora said with a small knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Posi asked, sitting down her journal in her lap.

"Well, take it like this," Nora said as she thought for a minute. "What makes your talent special for you?"

Posi, pausing for a moment, pinned a lock of her blonde hair back as she flipped open her journal and flicked it open to where a shining collection of light strips dyed in rainbow light rested to meet her eyes as she rubbed a gentle hand past them in memory. "Well …"

"These were my very first pages of my spectrum collections, but as my skills led me to explore much more, playing with light just became a quick fancy to me. Given a week's time, I had filled this journal with my personal thoughts and observations, but I found it wasn't the knowledge that I learnt in that time alone, it was what I took from it in return," Posy found herself saying as tears streamed down her quiet cheeks.

Passing her friend a leafkerchief from one of her pockets, Nora said, "Exactly, it's not just what you are given or taught, it about discovering yourself. And, take it from me, Marisol is going to find her talent, in her own way and in her own style, one way or another …"

Hearing the door open behind them, both fairies stood to her feet as Posi stood to see Queen Clarion flitting out behind Mari, who was still holding and babying the small cocoon close to her chest.

However, smiling up into her sister's eyes, Mari just grinned as said, "Hey sis. Do you want to hold Papillion?"

"You named him already?" Posy asked her sister curiously as Mari gently laid the cocoon wrapped in a leaf blanket in her hands.

"Of course, after all … this little guy will be hatching pretty soon any day now," Mari said, rubbing the top of the cocoon with a soft finger.

"How do you know that for sure?" Posy heard a voice say as she turned to see River come surfing up the Tree on a makeshift spray of drops that she immediately bestilled in a hover as she landed. As she held her seashell surfboard under her arm, she sent the water back away in a separate direction, away from the Tree, safely back to Havendish Stream with but a quick gesture of her hand. "And, who exactly is Papillion?"

"This little guy right here," Mari said, holding the cocoon out for River to see. "Isn't he cute?"

"Isn't who cute? I don't see anything," River said, looking up for help as Queen Clarion and Nora came flying over to her side. "Listen, I …"

"Haven't you ever seen a _cocoon_ before?" Mari asked before River could get a word in defense.

Noting River's silence, Mari looked up with a puzzled look as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Taking the moment to gesture River aside, Queen Clarion turned towards Mari as she told her, "Your sister will show you to your house in Sunflower Meadow. When you get your little friend and yourself settled, we'll start your lessons to see where your talents may lie."

As Queen Clarion gently led River inside, Mari looked to meet Nora's and her sister's eyes as she said, "Was it something I said?"

"No," Nora said gently, looking back towards the door. "River's just _protective _about anyone knowing about her …"

Putting a hand on Nora's shoulder, Posy spoke up to say, "Annora, I'll tell her. You go check on River, ok?"

"Alright, thanks," Nora said, flying in after Queen Clarion as she shut the door.

* * *

"That's why she doesn't like a lot of people to know," Posy told her sister as they flew over Summer Glade, where the summer blooms spread from one corner to the other and rainbows cascaded down over rivers.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice right away. I wouldn't have …" Mari started to say before she saw a sea of sunflowers and marigolds blended in and around her in rapturous shades of gold, orange, and apricot.

"What is this place?" She asked excited as she flew down to stroke a flower bud.

"Well, over there is Sunflower Meadow, where the sunflowers often grow, but over here, this particular field is what we called Marigold Grove …" she started to say as she saw her sister dive headfirst into a flower as it closed up over her.

"Mari!" she exclaimed, flying over in alarm as she tried to bend the bud open to release her.

Not even hearing her sister's efforts, Marisol didn't make a peep as she pulled her bare feet in as the petals closed up behind her.

"Marisol, come out of there," Posy called again, worried more now than ever.

"It's ok, I'm fine," came her muted sister's reply as the flower bud simply nodded in reply.

"What's going on?" Iridessa called as she and Rosetta flew over, hearing Posy's protests.

"I don't know what got into her head, but before I knew what she was doing, she dove headfirst straight into that flowering bud," Posy said, turning to see a transparent pair of glass-scaled wings sticking out, flickering out of the bud.

"Oh, my gardenias, I've never heard of such a thing," Rosetta exclaimed, placing her hands alongside the flower. "Hang on, sugar, we'll get you out of there."

Thinking that a butterfly was in the way, Rosetta gently shooed the wings as a wavy mahogany head answered her as the flower unfurled its petals to reveal an unexpected sight. As Posy, Dess, and Ro each gasped in turn, Posy sat up on her knees, drenched in nectar as it dripped down her hair and clothes, with her brown-bordered slightly scaled wings unfurled behind her.

Turning to Posy in awe, Rosetta said, "Sweetie, if I wasn't so sure, I would say that your sister is part-butterfly."

* * *

While Posy sorted through some clothes in an armoire by Mari's golden marigold sheets, a stream of milkweed water was heard as Rosetta poured a pitcher over Mari's head as a wing-washer fairy, summoned by Rosetta, named Hanna gently rinsed out Mari's extended wings as they laid out over the acorn tub.

Laying out a fresh red flower top, some tough leaf leggings, and a new adorned marigold skirt across her bed, Posy called from the room, "How did this even happen to you?"

"I don't know, I've had them ever since I arrived, ok?" Mari called from the room as Hanna came flying out to collect Mari's clothes Posy had laid out on the bed. Without a word, Hanna gathered them up in her hands and flew back into the other room as Rosetta flew out to find a brush for Mari.

"Easy Sweetpea, Posibelle's just trying to help," Rosetta called as she sat waiting near the door in one of Mari's flower chairs.

Clean and dressed, Mari stepped out into the main room as Rosetta flew over to hand her the comb, to which Mari immediately grabbed a stray petal from her chest and tied up half of her hair in a ponytail, leaving the other half of it waving down past her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry," Mari said, turning to stare at her reflection. "I'm just as puzzled as you are."

"What happened, do you remember?" Posy asked her sister.

"Not exactly," Mari sort of answered as she gazed back to where Posy had laid Papillion's cocoon. "It's all sort of a blur."

Noticing where her sister was peering, Mari asked, "Where did Papillion come from?"

"Now that, I do remember," Mari said, sitting down. "In a quiet spot in the Never Land Woods, right before I was blown into Pixie Hollow, a breeze knocked his leaf into me as we both got swept up to the Pixie Dust Tree. Studying the green cocoon, I guess I just sort of knew what he was going to be later on."

"And, do you know what kind of butterfly he's going to be?"

With a smile, Mari said positively, "A Blue Morpho, if I am correct."

Hearing Rosetta gasp, Mari just grinned as Ro said, "Sugar, if you're right, then the Hollow is going to see its first Blue Morpho in years."

"Well, speaking of which, I think we should see Queen Clarion as soon as possible about this. She'll want to know, and maybe she'll help us figure out what's going on."

Holding up a few pair of dainty fairy shoes, Rosetta immediately went to showering Mari with fashion sense as she held up one pair of shoes after another, having her try on several others before Mari found a sensible pair she liked. Posi, concerned about her sister, found herself sketching a picture of Mari's clear detailed wings as she thought of what could have caused her sister's butterfly mannerisms.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this follows around the events of chapter 1 pretty accurately.  
Wherever this story leads me to write, I hope you guys will enjoy it. :)**

**Please read and review, if you have anything you might want me to add in or any ideas you might have for the sisters' journey. Fly with you all later. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendly Advice

The Butterfly Trainer – Chapter 3

* * *

Closing up her door to her nicely trimmed bird nest cottage, Nora waved down to a dozy Cocoa as his head rested down on his little paws inside his little cozy mouse house. Since those two were almost inseparable, Torum had, together with their sister Bluebell, surprised Nora one day by unveiling a tiny little den home made especially for Cocoa.

Smiling at the memory, Nora hovered to open her locket around her neck her sister had made for her out of periwinkle petals and ferns. Inside rested a fairy portrait of both her sister and brother painted by Bess, who was one of Pixie Hollow's most special artists.

Sighing to herself, Nora held her locket close as she took off with her calla lily horn strapped down at her side as she zoomed off to the Pixie Dust Tree.

Pausing between Havendish Stream and the Tearoom, she waved to Teal as she saw her rushing into the Tearoom, late for her shift.

"Sorry I can't talk, Nora," Teal called out the door. "I've got a huge order to clear this morning. One of the cooks came down with the Fairy Rash, so I'm needed in the kitchen. Maybe I'll see you later, ok?"

"Alright then, fly with you later," Nora called, laughing to herself as she heard her friend call back, "_Be careful!"_

As Nora reached the edge of the Tree, an eager call reached her ears as she looked down to see a sudden white head surf across and down the Stream, leaving a trail of frost in his wake. Knowing well who it was, all Nora did was smile as she flew up to go into the Tree.

Down below, the sparrow man continued to skate as the water froze to immediate ice at his touch. Skidding to a halt, he dusted off his blue frosty top and looked fondly down to the water that continued to flow even under his ice. Bending down, he gazed into a hole his frost left behind as a little fish popped up to blow bubbles in his face. Laughing, he skidded back as a sudden gleam caught his eye.

Picking up a broken-off piece of jewelry, he smiled secretly to himself as he looked over both of his shoulders as he hid it in his pocket for later. As he did so, a splash of water and a sweet voice caught his ear as he jumped off his frosty wake and ran off into the ferns.

"_What makes a river flow? Open the leaves of trees as they grow  
It's the wings of the world that's just out of you …_

Parting the reeds, Winter smiled as his icy blue eyes caught sight of a vision of blue as River, with her shiny black pulled back in a silky ponytail, threw up some sprays around her into the air.

"_Wonder is all around, Raising each seed in the ground  
If you only believe the magic is true, Just like the magic in you …"_

Winter rested his head against the reeds as River gathered all of the sprays into one big sphere that hovered just close to her hands. Inspired, River just closed her eyes as she clicked her fingers.

"_But your might may feel small now, And dreams can seem so far  
You never know, your simple glow, Can light a brand new star  
'Cuz every heart is a perfect part of nature's great design  
And who you are can shine!"_

As little appeared below the lake, their bubbles immediately began to blow as River flew down in between them, summoning them up to follow her as she flew back up, leaving the bubbles behind to hover as she let a sharp whistle.

"_Now you are on your way … Waking to see what treasures awake,  
And you're finding the joy in everything.  
Trusting in how you feel, Hopes become dreams and dreams become real  
With the help that you give, and the beauty you bring ..."_

From his spot, Winter watched as a tiny green spotted firefly moved a tiny spotlight into the shimmering spray as the whole drop transformed as River waved her hands about it. Watching the form take shape, Winter parted the reeds to walk closer as he felt a few of River's river sparrows rush past his shoulders as a small birchpad sketchbook knocked against his foot. Opening it, his eyes grew big at the sight in front of him as water started to string down from River's fountain she was constructing in her wake.

"_Winter is turning to spring," _ he heard her sing as he held her notebook aloft as he watched her sprinkle capped snowflakes atop her grand fountain as they quickly turned into spinning droplets in the morning's warm wake.

"_Your might may feel small, and dreams can seem so far  
You never know, your simple glow,Can light a brand new star  
'Cuz every heart is a perfect part of nature's great design …"_

As River slid down one of the sprays, she turned to listen to her creation as its song filled her ears.

"… _No matter who you are … You … can … Shine!"_

Winter's applause was so sudden that River lost her concentration on holding her fountain intact as it suddenly collapsed about her. Hearing the rush above her, River was prepared to dive out of the way before she felt a tight grip grab hold of her wrist. Pulling her out of the way of the falling swell, Winter sheltered River as all the water fell on top of him and made him splash over into shallows.

Catching herself, River just grimaced as she pulled whoever had ahold of her hand back to shore as felt the familiar sheen of Winter's ice powers across her palm.

Helping him stand, she told him, "You need to learn to let someone know you're there before you sneak up on somebody like that. Are you alright?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," Winter told her as he rung out his jacket over the shallow lake.

"Then, what were you doing?" She asked him, quite seriously.

"Ok, I was watching you and your craft," he said, flapping out her book over the lake, "lay off the third decree, alright?"

Arcing her eyebrows, River frowned when she heard the pages of her sketchbook ruffle. "What's that you've got?"

Knowing that he was busted, Winter handed her the sketchbook as he said, "Here. I couldn't resist."

"You should've asked," she said, surprisingly not even agitated at the mess that happened.

Puzzled on why she wasn't upset at him, he asked her, "Why do you never show people your sketches? They're quite impressive, you know?"

"You're just being nice, but thank you," she said softly, handing him the book. "Here, you can keep it if you want it."

"Riv …" he started to say before she sat it in his hands and took off flying, away from him and the lake.

Running after her, he tucked the book under his arm as he followed her past the clearing that led to her house. Hearing Torch by her ear, River followed her little firefly all the way past the meadow as she landed in the clearing near her house as she heard Winter speak up behind her.

"Riv, hold on," he started to say as he caught his breath.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" she asked him, anxious to go inside.

"River, are you alright?" he asked her kindly. "What were you working on back there, if you don't mind me asking?"

Silent for a moment, River thought for a few seconds before she said, "A little bit of it was me practicing my fountain making skills for when I go Fairy Camp with the next squadron of water fairies next week, but most of it … well, I …"

"You were shaping water to what you felt and saw in your sketches, weren't you?" he asked her with a smile.

"A little, I guess," she said, shyly hiding a smile of her own.

"A blind artist, I've never heard of such a thing …" Winter started to say before he felt a sudden wash of water hit him in the face and sent him soaked down to his knees. "Hey, what was that for?"

Seething, River relinguished the spray that still laid ready at her hand as it fell back into the water. "Look, just because I can't …"

"Riv, easy," Winter said to cut her off. "You didn't think I knew? That wasn't making fun, it was a compliment. Really …"

River just lowered her head as Winter put his hand in his pocket to pull out a shimmering bejeweled clip he had been working on. Placing it in her hand, he said, "Thanks for the book, Riv. Keep up the great work, and I'll see you later, ok?"

Hearing him flutter away, River stayed silent as she felt Torch teasingly pull at her ponytail. Saying nothing, she felt the present he laid in her hand with a smile. Turning to her door, she walked over to her door and pinning the pin in her hair, she smiled as she shut the door back behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Posy and Mari were waiting in Queen Clarion's chamber wing, Nora waited by the door as Queen Clarion escorted them into an air-cooled special room in the Pixie Dust Tree.

Mari shivered as frost coated the walls, but looking back she felt it subside as she watched the brown hued edges of her glass tipped scaled wings shrink to fit her fairy size. A sudden screech made her turn her head as a fairy seated at a desk and a sparrow man lending on a staff flew over to meet them at the door.

"Ah, Queen Clarion, lovely to see you, my Queen," the sparrow man said as he bowed slightly. Behind him, the tall fairy dressed in a silver clad leaf dress stood to her feet as she flicked back her silver ponytail to the side as she held a book in her hands.

"Have you found anything that might us find out about my sister's condition?" Posy asked them as she placed a hand on Mari's shoulder.

"Nothing so far, I'm afraid, but seeing the contrast of Mari's unique wing shape, I did find something that resembled the glass scales you told me about," Lia said as she flicked open the book she had to a page on different types of butterfly species. Turning the book to face them, she recited, "Based on your sister's description, your wings match those of the _Greta oto,_ more commonly known as the Glasswinged Butterfly. I'm not saying that you are one of these, but that your wing pattern is the same when they grow."

"So, what are you saying?" Mari wanted to know, wanting to get out of the cold.

"I'm saying that it is quite possibly that you have may have inherited their wing type, but I have no idea why. I'm just going by what you said," Lia said, placing down the book as she felt her falcon nudge her shoulder.

"There should be a scientific explanation, but it is apparent that whatever you experienced happened back when you were still a laugh," Dewey said, coming over to inspect Mari's wings. "Although the evidence is not present now, there is a way we can look back to see what happened during your journey."

"How?" Mari asked, following Queen Clarion's gesture over to the wall where a small Pixie Dust trail flowed into the Tree. Right above it, a small prism of light was being switched on as Dewey took her hand to guide her over to the small door that laid against the Wall of the Tree.

* * *

**Once again, all credit to Disney Fairies with the Song "Shine." :)**

**Due to the length of this chapter, I wanted to introduce Winter into the story somehow, and I hope this touching scene shows why. And the smaller part of the story will be continued into the forwarding scenes to where why Mari is experiencing butterfly wings. The secret or gift, well ... I'll see what comes.**

**Any suggestions or guesses as to how or why you think Mari is part-butterfly, I would love to hear your thoughts or opinions in the reviews.  
Fly with you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mari's Flute

The Butterfly Trainer – Chapter Four

* * *

Ushering Mari into the center of the dimmed lighted room, Mari fluttered over to the pedestal curiously as Dewey adjusted the firefly lights. With just a tap of his staff, the fireflies awoke to invoke a glitter-like glow around the room, illuminating a golden flower that sat in the middle of the room.

Gasping, Mari felt herself tingle as the flower's glow reflected across her eyes. Almost tempted to touch it, she looked towards Dewey as he just nodded his head in consent.

Brushing a finger over it, Mari fluttered back as the golden flower unfurled its petals in a spinning aurora display, illuminating the whole room with a rainbow display.

"Wow," Mari heard her sister say as Posibelle stunningly stepped into the room. Sighing, Posi just leaned against the wall in awe as she watched the colors dance and play in front of her eyes. "Beautiful …"

"Yes, it is," Queen Clarion said, fluttering in through the door. "What you see before you is the Aurora Dust Bloom. It was found deep in the Pixie Dust Well one season long ago, and we have recently found that it serves a magical purpose."

Watching Mari curiously wrapping her hands around the bloom, Queen Clarion said, "Go ahead, both you and Posi hold it up into the light and see what happens."

Smiling up at her sister, Mari smiled as Posibelle joined her at her side. With both of the siblings' hands around the bloom, the flower then glowed as a shimmering light shot up to the top of the room and dissolved into a shower of golden pixie dust.

_Hoo hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo hoo-hoo ..._

The whole room seemed to sing as both of the siblings' wings glowed behind them. The golden dust dancing off their wings, the dust swirled to the tune as the scene changed to show a quaint little woodland home with an open canopy window letting in the sunshine. A laugh was heard as it came rippling out into the breeze that carried it, but closing in, it revealed to be two as they each took a different path.

_Hear the wind, carry thee  
Come along, Feel thy wings  
A journey that waits, don't tarry too long  
Wait not for the wind, the path sure is strong…_

Mari heard the familiar tug of the message that radiated deep in her core as she heard the message that made her journey take longer. Following the whispers, she watched as her journey landed on the petals of a marigold bloom in the deep evergreen woods that separated her from the breeze that was seeking her out. A promise of home was felt as she in her heart saw Never Land waiting for her, but a promise of wonder followed her as she paused down on a flower bud, where she landed right next to a butterfly.

"So, that's what happened," Mari said to herself as she saw the moment come alive, watching as the curious butterfly lifted the shimmering light on his back for a ride.

_Hear the breeze at thy back, time is flying on  
Our time short is here, we must fly  
Greet the day with sun all aglow,  
Trust your heart, it knows the way to go …_

In a blink, Mari saw the week she passed away on the mainland, slightly merging with the butterfly as they flew. Remembering the grand time she had, Mari felt her wings shimmer in memory as she felt the next tug on her heart. As the butterfly faded away into the golden dust, Mari heard a crack echo past her ears as the butterfly disappeared and there the laugh continued to fly as it settled down near the stream, waiting out the day. Finally, the wind tracked her down as it swept her back on course. Crossing the Second Star and over the Never Sea, Mari remembered the last words the butterfly had sung to her …

_You're met for great things, remember the path  
Ye shall find thy way, wait for that one day  
Break away and find, a treasure, a friend,  
I leave behind, I give you my wings …_

"That wasn't long before I came across Papillion's cocoon," Mari said, looking up at Queen Clarion as the images faded. "Thasly, she showed me so many things on the Mainland, and I didn't want to forget them. She looked after me, but she knew I couldn't stay. And, neither did she tell me …"

Looking back at her wings, Mari shed a tear for her friend as her brown hued scales glittered in the light.

"That's probably what happened right there, she passed on her wings to you," Nora said, coming forward. "But, gaining the wings, you also displayed some of the habits you picked up on with your time with her."

"Just like flying into that flower just to taste the nectar, and making me worried about you …" Posy reminded her sister with a chuckle.

"It was her gift, and a very noble one at that," Queen Clarion said she opened the door for them as they fluttered back out into sunshine.

Lifting her wings, Mari smiled as the sun warmed them up. Thinking about Papillion, she turned her head towards the direction to summer, where she knew he was back at her house.

Posy coming over to sit a hand down on her sister's shoulder, she said, "What is it, Mari?"

"I guess I'm just wondering how Papillion's doing, I can sense he's about to …" Mari started to say as both of them turned to see Queen Clarion holding out a small leaf wrapped package to give to her.

"Well, in that case, I want you have something Marisol," Clarion said, taking her young butterfly fairy's hand. Folding the gift over in Mari's fingers, the Queen cupped her hand to say, "Take this flute, and may its song help you remember your friend. Also, I have a feeling you will need it."

Unwrapping it, Mari pulled a slender small reed flute attached to a firm but strong necklace. With a smile, she tied around her neck as she held the flute aloft in her hand, turning it around to study it further. _I wonder how it sounds, _she thought to herself. _Should I play it now and see what happens, or should I wait …?_

"Why don't you see how it sounds?" Nora told her with a smile, heeding what was on her mind. Encouraging her, Nora said, "You never know what might happen …"

Hovering there for a minute in the hanging sun, Mari brought the flute to her lips as a swirl of pixie dust surrounded her. With her eyes closed, Mari felt a reassuring glow pass through her as her wings transformed. Fluttering there in front of them all, Mari opened her eyes to see her sister's eyes shimmer in tears as she looked back to see her wings. They were fairy sized, the same as her sister's, but the design had changed to include her glassy sheen and brown hues upon their edges. And, holding the flute in her hands, she saw that it had changed, too.

Letting her silver flute fall to her neck, Mari felt her fairy glow begin as traces of pixie dust fell from her fingertips. "I am a Never Fairy, aren't I?" she asked, relieved tears streaming down her cheeks.

"When were you not, Mari?" her sister asked her. "I'm just glad you're home."

With a smile, Marisol hugged her sister as the two cried happy tears. "So am I."

"How did you know, Queen Clarion?" Nora asked her mentor. "How did you know Marisol was a butterfly herder?"

"I didn't," Queen Clarion said wisely, "at least not at first. When talents find the right moment to reveal themselves, it comes out quite a treasure just as you have learned with your experience. But, there are cases such as Mari's, that when the truth is hidden from view that it takes the right tool, or thing that's special to the bearer, to allow their talent to come to light."

"Huh?" Mari said, catching ahold of some of Queen Clarion's words. Looking up, she heard her sister exclaim as she tugged on her sister's sleeve.

"Mari, look!"

Turning around, Marisol just squealed as she saw a butterfly come flying up to meet her. Flapping his flashing blue majestic wings, the young blue Morpho landed on the Tree as Mari leaned forward to hum the melody she learned in his ears. "You're all grown up now," she whispered, giving his antennas a fond rub. "But I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you."

* * *

**Two chapters in one night, wow. Here's chapter 4 on the verge of inspiration and a little bit of research. :)**

**The little song, I called it _Thasly's Song_. Thasly (I pronounce it, Thas-lee). My original idea revolved around the possible idea of mimicry, falling on Mari's part, but I think this chapter described a lot better. I hope you like it, I know I do. :)**

**Next up comes the events that bring them to the Mainland, so sit tight and fly safely.  
Oh, and I've added the cover image for this fic, but I apologize for not getting the full scene in there. I'll have to keep trying on that, if the site will let me.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Summer Tidings

The Butterfly Trainer – Chapter 5

* * *

_**Almost 2 weeks ago, near a little summer cottage outside of London …**_

"Father, Father!" a sweet young girl cried as she opened the door and hurried down the steps, holding a precious little house to her chest. Sitting it down under a big oak tree, she hurried off into the garden where she knew her Father was working.

"Just a moment, Lizzy," her father said, clicking the lens of a camera as the shutter clicked, depositing an instant picture of a beautiful speckled yellow butterfly in his hands. "Ah, a fine example of a _pair of ovum_ …" he murmured, turning to his research journal. Mentally taking note of the butterfly's length and his wings, he made a quick sketch of the butterfly as it unnoticeably took off.

"Father, what a beautiful day," Lizzy started to say as she skipped to a stop as she witnessed a jar right next to her father's foot where he rose up to meet his daughter's gaze. "What are you doing, Father? More research?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my dear," he said, rubbing his daughter's hand. "The trustees want to see my latest report, and I must finish this up today before the week's end. I'm due back in London for my exhibition in just three days."

"Three days?" Lizzy cried. "But we just got here, and summer's just begun … Oh Father, I wish we didn't have to leave so soon …"

Taking his daughter in his arms, Dr. Griffins gave his daughter a hug before he said, "That's why you're staying here."

"What?" Lizzy asked, confused.

"I've arranged Mrs. Perkins to stay with you, just until I return," he explained, seeing his daughter's gentle ever watchful eyes. "I know I promised I'd be here with you all summer, and I will. However, this was just a scientific-out-of-the-blue opportunity and they wanted my answer right away, but I didn't think how it would affect you if I took the offer without consulting you first. That's why I'm telling you now, but … in consideration of you, what do you think we should do?"

Knowing how much his words meant, her mind going back to the events that played out that one summer when she had first met Tinker Bell and her friends and how it then affected him, Lizzy thought for a second before she said, "This is a wonderful opportunity for you, and you shouldn't miss it because of me. I'll be fine here with Ms. Perkins." Smiling at him, she helped her father collect up his research as she asked, "Exactly how long will you be gone?"

"About a week at most, but the voyage back may be a little bit," he replied as they made their way back to the house. "However, I think Ms. Perkins told me that she was bringing along someone to help keep you company while I'm away."

"Who is it?" Lizzy asked her father as he sat his stuff in just inside the door, where Mr. Twitches came lazily prancing out the door.

"Why, little Niabi, her niece …" Dr. Griffins said before a sudden shriek made its up the path as their heads turned to see a little blonde girl in a tea-green dyed dress run off the drive and through their gate.

"Lizzy!" she screamed in glee as she ran into Lizzy's arms.

"Nia, it's wonderful to see you," Lizzy told her, holding her tight.

"It has been a while since either of you got to see one another, so I brought her along so you two could reconcile," Lizzy and her Father heard Ms. Perkins say as she came walking next to the gate. Pausing at the gate, she called for someone behind her to hurry up, "Thomas! Thomas, would you come on, you're going to have a marvelous time here …"

As Nia ran to meet her brother, Lizzy turned to see her Father's knowing expression as she whispered, "_Tommy? Did she really have to bring Tommy, too?"_

"_Now Lizzy …" _her Father started to say.

"_You know how he's always picked on me …"_

"_It's just for a while," _he reassured her. _"I honestly didn't know that she was bringing him at first, but Ms. Perkins said her brother called in sick at the airport and asked if she would take the kids …"_

Tightening her nephew's blue jacket, Ms. Perkins fussed over Tommy as his darted brown eyes frowned up to see the cottage.

"_I'm afraid you'll just have to make the best of it for now," _ Mr. Griffins said to Lizzy as he stood to meet Ms. Perkins as she came towards the door.

Meeting Lizzy's guarded expression, Tommy huffed silently to himself as Mrs. Perkins ushered them all inside the cottage for some tea.

* * *

_**Back in Pixie Hollow, Present Time**_

"What do you mean the departure time got delayed?" Nora asked her friend as they both sat down for lunch in the Tearoom. Stirring her Daisy Petal Tea, Nora said, "Weren't the water fairies supposed to leave this morning with this week's rain supply?"

Taking a bite of her acorn pancakes, River wiped her mouth with a leaferchief as she replied, "Yes, but due to the natural rain showers across the Never Sea, it's put us behind schedule. And, everybody knows that you can't fly through the rain. So, we should all be ready to go by tonight if nothing goes wrong."

"What happened?" River heard Winter say as he joined their table with a frozen tray of cherry icicles and side of blueberry truffles.

Squinting her eyes, River lowered her head as she said, "As if you didn't know." Turning to where she felt Nora's curious eyes directed towards her, she replied, "One or two of our crystal shell chalices shattered and spilled over a week's worth of water that we needed to start the rain up with at the Mainland. Someone here couldn't resist touching one of the buckets …"

Winter hid one of his hands under the table as some frost coated his spoon as Teal came flying over with two pitchers in her hands as she asked, "Hold up, what exactly happened?"

"Frosty over here bumped into a row of ready-to-go water containers, and before we could do anything, everything froze solid and shattered into pieces. We gathered up what we could of the excess water, but we need at least another container or two to take with us. Tink has been working on the repairs together with Silvermist."

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you needed any help with your preparations …" Winter started to say.

"Well, I didn't," River said stubbornly.

Sensing the tension, Teal sat down a pitcher of ice water in front of them as she wiped her hands on her apron as she said, "Calm down you two. It was just an accident. Besides, couldn't you and the other water talents make more rain when you get over there?"

"You didn't hear about the drought?" River asked her as Winter chewed on a mint leaf. "There's a shortage."

"It's just a slight one, though," Winter corrected her. "It's just been so warm up there."

"That's going to change when I get up there. I've been working on my water techniques for weeks," River said proudly. "Everyone is going to have water."

"And, I'm going along, too," Winter said as he sipped his ice water. "I'm going to help chart the humidity levels and make sure no one gets overheated during the day. During the night, it's not so bad."

"I think we can take care of _ourselves_, thank you" River said rather suddenly. Nora and Teal wearily shared a look as River lashed out again saying, "Just what business does a _frost _talent have to do on the Mainland in the Summer?"

Completely amused, Winter said nothing as he just looked up with a chuckle in his eye. "Haven't you heard that ice can be a handy thing to have in warm weather?"

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for you?" she asked him with plain seriousness.

Chuckling, Winter smiled at the clip River wore in her hair that he had given her. "You're forgetting that I used to be a water talent sparrow man," he said genially. "If you're worried, don't be. I can take care of myself, just like how I know you can."

"I'm not worried," River said, hiding a gale of concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You sure do look like it …" a young fairy said as she came flitting over to join the conversation. Emma was her name, and she was Winter's artistic sister. Pulling aside her short brown ponytail, she gave her brother a quick hug as she caught whiff of River's anxiety.

"Em," Winter quieted his sister as both he and she got up to flit out the door.

"Winter, what was that for? What did you do?" Emma asked her brother as he explained in a whisper as they flew past the Pixie Dust Well. Giggling, Emma just said, "You love getting River riled up, don't you?"

"I don't mean to, it just happened," Winter said, looking over his shoulder as he saw River and Nora fly out of the Tearoom and back into the meadows. "I really was just seeing if I could help, but River's the kind of fairy she prefers to do things herself and not have anything done for her."

"Yeah, but wouldn't anyone else?" Emma asked him with a clever, knowing smile.

"I know, it's just …" he started to say.

"You don't want to see her get hurt," Emma replied.

"Yeah, and …"

"And …?" Emma urged him to say. With a keen smile, she asked, "You like her, don't you?"

Stopping mid-flutter, Winter touched down on a big leaf as he felt frost form at his landing. Brushing off some of the excess dust off his arms, he slid down the leaf as he said, "Is it that obvious?"

With a chuckle, Emma flew down to match her brother's steps as they neared an enormous dogwood tree near the edge of Spring Valley, where a touch of winter snow was forming near the end of the quiet meadow. "Hey, if I can discern what an animal thinks, then I definitely can with you. I know you too well, don't forget that."

"I know," Winter said as he began to walk up the staircase he had constructed around the tree, so he could easily climb up to his treehouse rather than fly up.

"You know, that's one thing I never could get with you," Emma said, indicating at her brother's knack for walking. "Everybody else pretty much around here flies, but with you it's walking. What gives?"

"Let's just say I prefer to keep my feet on the ground," he said simply, stopping at the top of his balcony. "Flying is convenient I'll agree, but sometimes you have to be quick on your feet and not just at ease." Pointing to his brain, he clicked a switch that made a funny noise as a small firefly light illuminated the inside of his house.

Pausing at his door as he saw Emma suddenly jump up in realization. "Forget something?"

"Oh no, I forgot, I was supposed to be helping Mari prep the butterflies for transportsation," Emma said, flying up.

"Aren't there already …" Winter started to say before Emma read his mind.

"Of course there are, but some of the butterflies we raise here in Pixie Hollow are native to the Mainland. And, the new arrivals … well, they're almost ready to hatch. Mari and I are working on training the butterflies to respond to different notes or phrases, which will play key in guiding the butterflies to them to the Mainland, where they will eventually learn to adapt to life themselves," Emma told him, pulling out a small whistle out of her skirt pocket.

"You sound like Mari," Winter told her with a chuckle.

"Turns out she knows her stuff about them, almost naturally I guess. I'm not kidding," she said wistfully. "If that fairy wasn't a herder, she would be an animal fairy like me." Then, she thought to herself for a minute. "Then again, you could probably count her as one since she's …"

"Emma," Winter called, reminding her where she was going. "Isn't she expecting you?"

"Oh yeah, thanks," Emma muttered with a thankful grin. Blowing on her whistle, she trilled in the brush as a swift tiger butterfly came flying out of the green as Emma caught a ride back towards Summer Vale, where the summer preparations were well at hand and ready to go.

* * *

**Next up, _To the Mainland_. This one is a little more of a filter chapter, but I wanted to introduce a little about what's going to happen and what leads up to the next sequence of events.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there is more to come. :)  
R&R, fly with you soon!**


End file.
